pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Dosetsu
Akira Dosetsu is a pokemon trainer who strives to defeat opponents using her careful strategy even to defeat the most powerful of trainers. Her hometown is Mossdeep City Appearance Akira is a young girl, probably in her 13-14 years of age. She's about 155 cm tall. Akira wears a white petticoat with a brown skirt underneath as well as brown shoes and white-knee-high socks. A white shirt is worn underneath her coat. On her left sleeve's wrist is a key stone. Akira is often shown with Emolga either flying around with her, or just perched on her shoulder or arm. History Akira was raised in Mossdeep city, she loved Pokemon battles, but she always was wondering about the best way to win a battle and studied a lot to try and formulate the best plans. When she was of age, Akira left home with her Torchic received from Professor Birch, and a Bagon received from her mother. Early in Akira's journey, she met a lost Emolga from Unova and she took care of it. The two becoming close friends. Emolga decided to stay with Akira. Akira journeyed around Hoenn first, catching a Misdreavus, which evolved into Mismagius by a Dusk stone. Later Akira journeyed through Sinnoh and Unova, as well as taking a vacation to Kalos. In Sinnoh she catches a Gabite while lost in a cave, which evolved into Garchomp later on. In Unova, she caught a Druddigon. In Kalos during her vacation she catches a Espurr, which evolved into a Meowstic. Sometime during these adventures, Bagon evolved fully as did Torchic as well. Afterwards, she currently trains in sinnoh once more and battles some of Ash's previous rivals, winning most of them as well. After seeing Ash's Ash-Greninja form in the Kalos League, she travels to Kalos for a battle with him. Gym Challenges Akira has challenged several gyms across multiple regions. The badges known are. Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Mine Badge *Forest Badge Unova League *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Toxic Badge *Legend Badge Kalos League *Psychic Badge Frontier Challenges Akira has particpated in he Kanto Battle Frontier Challenge with the following symbols in her possession. *Knowledge Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Guts Symbol *Spirit Symbol Pokemon (In Rotation) Important Battles Barry vs Akira During her continued journey in sinnoh after visiting Kalos, Akira encounters Barry and is challenged to a battle. Barry starts off with Skarmory, while Akira starts with Emolga. Barry is excited to see a new pokemon and quickly scans it with his pokedex. He commands Skarmory to use Spikes, which works easily. Akira tells Emolga to use Nuzzle which succeeds in hitting Skarmory, paralyzing it. Then she commands Emolga to use Thunder, which being a super-effective move, knocks Skarmory out of the battle. Barry thanks Skarmory and then sends out Empoleon. It attacks with Hyper Beam, which Emolga counters with Light Screen, halving the damage. Emolga then hits Empoleon with Nuzzle, paralyzing it and then again with a Thunder attack. Akira then quickly switches from Emolga to Garchomp who finishes Empoleon off with a super-effective Brick Break. Garchomp then takes damage from Spikes as it lands. Barry is stunned that Akira was so quick switching in the middle of the battle. He sends out Staraptor to battle Garchomp, but Akira quickly switches out and sends Emolga out a again. Barry commands an Aerial Ace, while Akira commands Nuzzle. Though Emolga took the attack head-on and suffered damage, Staraptor was paralyzed. Emolga unleashes Thunder hitting Staraptor head-on. Emolga then finishes Staraptor with another Thunder attack. Barry sends out Roserade next, but Akira keeps Emolga in. Roserade attacks with Bullet Seed, but can't hit the flying Emolga. Emolga unleashes Thunder straight in the air, but Roserade dodges. Roserade tries Solar Beam, but it's powered down by Light Screen. Emolga then unleashes Aerial Ace and hits Roserade. Akira then switches out from Emolga to Salamence who finishes Roserade with a super-effective Flamethrower. Akira switches out from Salamance to Druddigon. Barry sends out Heracross. Heracross quickly attacks with Megahorn, which Druddigon catches with its claws. Heracross seems fine at first. Druddigon unleashes Hyper Beam, which Heracross dodges. Barry sees a chance and Heracross unleashes Fury Attack over and over. When Druddigon regains the ability to move, Heracross is hurt. Barry questions why, so Akira tells him it's because of Druddigon's Rough Skin ability. Druddigon is switched out with Emolga who defeats Heracross with a quadruple-powered Aerial Ace. Barry is left with only one Pokemon, he sends out Hitmonlee, Akira switches to Meowstic. Hitmonlee attacks with Mega Kick, but Meowstic stops it using Psychic. Meowstic sends Hitmonlee crashing into the ground over and over. Then it confuses it using Confuse Ray. Meowstic then unleashes a beam version of psychic defeating the kicking pokemon and winning Akira the battle. Ash vs Akira Akira battles Ash in Kalos after the Kalos League. Ash begins with Talonflame, Akira sends out Emolga. Ash calls out Flame Charge for Talonflame, but Emolga counters it with Nuzzle. Though Emolga was hurt, Talonflame was paralyzed and couldn't dodge as easily. Emolga unleashes Thunder and hits Talonflame dead on. Talonflame manages to shake off the damage and attacks Emolga with Brave Bird, but its speed was lowered and Emolga dodged easily. Emolga unleashes Thunder again and defeats Talonflame with ease. Ash sends out Goodra second, but Emolga is switched out and Druddigon takes the field. Goodra attacks with Dragon Pulse which is countered by Druddigon's Dragon Rage, which is equal in power. Ash calls out for Ice Beam, which Druddigon attempts to block using it's scales, but takes damage. Akira calls out Dragon Claw, which Druddigon manages to hit. Ash calls for Goodra to use bide, but Druddigon is switched out much to Ash's surprise, Emolga is sent out again who paralyzes Goodra using Nuzzle. When Goodra fires back, it's too slow to hit Emolga and the attack misses. Emolga lands a powerful Aerial Ace and then its switched out and Druddigon takes the field again hitting Goodra with Dragon Claw and knocking it out. Ash is surprised at how fast Akira is reacting in battle. He sends out Noivern to battle Druddigon, but Druddigon is switched out. Emolga is switched back in. Noivern unleashes Boomburst, which Emolga lowers the power using Light Screen. Emolga then attacks with Nuzzle, but Ash was aware to avod being hit by that and tells Noivern to dodge. Emolga is switched out and Druddigon is switched back in. Ash commands another Boomburst, but the Light Screen still in effect halves the damage. Druddigon then lands Dragon Rage. Noivern shakes off the attack and then uses Dragon Claw, which Druddigon counters with the same move. As a result Druddigon is knocked out. However Noivern, feeling the effects of Druddigon's Rough Skin ability falls in defeat as well. Ash sends out Hawlucha while Akira sends out Emolga again. Ash sees Emolga had the obvious type advantage and switches out, he sends out Pikachu to battle Emolga. First Pikachu and Emolga's Thunderbolt and Thunder attacks explode creating a massive explosion, but equal in power. Pikachu attacks with Quick Attack, but Emolga is switched out at the last second. Akira sends out Garchomp to battle Pikachu. Ash sees trouble at the ground type dragon so he switches from Pikachu to Greninja. Greninja attacks with Water Shuriken, but Garchomp deflects them with Brick Break. It then uses Swords Dance and raises its attack. Garchomp then uses Dig and appears from below crushing Greninja. It then unleashes Brick Break again making a super-effective attack. Greninja is switched out, Ash sends out Hawlucha again. Akira switches Garchomp with Meowstic. Hawlucha goes for a super-effective X-scissor, but Meowstic puts Hawlucha to sleep using Yawn and then sending Hawlucha smashing into the ground multiple times and finally into Ash's hands using Psychic defeating it. Ash brings out Pikachu who attacks with Thunderbolt, but it's countered by Meowstic's Psychic which sends it back. Meowstic then unleashes Confuse Ray and confuses Pikachu. Meowstic then smashes Pikachu into the ground using Psychic. Meowstic is quickly recalled and Garchomp is sent out again, it finishes Pikachu off with a Dig and then Dragon Rush attacks. Ash sends out Greninja as his final Pokemon. Akira returns Garchomp and sends out Mismagius. Greninja turns into Ash-Greninja and attacks so quickly Mismagius didn't have a chance to counter. Greninja attempts to finish Mismagius off with a giant Water Shuriken, but Mismagius uses Destiny Bond and takes Greninja down with it ending the battle since Akira still had four Pokemon left. Trivia *When Akira sends out a Pokemon, she normally says. "(Pokemon's Name), your technique is key!" In reference that she needs that Pokemon's specific technique to take down the opponent. *It's unknown if Akira challenged either Anabel or Brandon for the last two symbols of the battle frontier. Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones